Sweetest Sin
thumb|center|335 px Sweetest Sin (оригинал Jessica Simpson) Самый приятный грех (перевод lavagirl) Ohh, yea О, да... Can you imagine us makin' love? Ты можешь себе представить, как мы занимаемся любовью? The way it feel the first time that we touch Как будто мы впервые прикасаемся друг к другу... Can you think of it the way I dream of it Ты можешь себе представить, как я мечтаю об этом? I want you to see it like I'm seein' it Я хочу, чтобы ты видел то, что вижу я, It's a picture of perfection Это идеальная картинка - The vision of you and I То, как мы вместе - ты и я... Your lips upon my lips Твои губы слегка касаются моих, Can you just picture this? Ты можешь нарисовать себе это? Your fingertips on my fingertips Твои пальцы касаются моих, Your skin upon my skin Твоя кожа - моей.... Would be the sweetest sin Это был бы самый приятных грех, That would be the sweetest sin Самый приятный грех, Yea Да... All night I lay awake Всю ночь я не смыкаю глаз - 'Cause it's too much to take Это слишком для меня: Dreamin' about the love that we can make Мечтать о том, как мы занимаемся любовью.... All day I think of schemes Целый день я думаю о том, как буду To get you next to me Обнимать тебя, I want you so bad that I can barely breathe Я так сильно хочу тебя, что едва ли дышу... It's a sign of my obsession Я не перестаю думать о тебе - That I can't stop thinkin' 'bout Это признак моей одержимости.... Your lips upon my lips Твои губы слегка касаются моих, Can you just picture this? Ты можешь нарисовать себе это? Your fingertips on my fingertips Твои пальцы касаются моих, Your skin upon my skin Твоя кожа - моей.... Would be the sweetest sin Это был бы самый приятных грех, Would be the sweetest sin Самый приятный грех, Yea Да... You are a sweetest sin Ты самый приятный грех.... Your lips upon my lips Твои губы касаются моих, Can you envision it Ты можешь представить себе это? Temptation I could never resist Соблазн, перед которым я не в силах устоять, Your skin upon my skin Твоя кожа - на моей.... Ohh О-о-о Would be the sweetest sin Это был бы самый приятный грех... Baby yea Милый, да... Would be the sweetest sin Самый приятный грех.... It would feel so good Было бы так хорошо To be so bad Почувствовать себя плохой... You don't know Ты не знаешь, How bad I want that Как сильно я этого хочу, I would do anything to feel your Я бы все сделала, чтобы почувствовать, как твои.... Your lips upon my lips Твои губы слегка касаются моих, Can you just picture this? Ты можешь нарисовать себе это? Your fingertips on my fingertips Твои пальцы касаются моих, Your skin upon my skin Твоя кожа - моей.... Would be the sweetest sin yea Это был бы самый приятных грех, You are the sweetest sin Ты самый приятный грех, Would be the sweetest sin Самый приятный грех... Your lips upon my lips Твои губы слегка касаются моих, Your fingertips on my fingertips Мои пальцы ощущают твои.... Your skin upon my skin Твоя кожа на моей... Would be the sweetest sin Это был бы самый приятный грех... Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/jessica_simpson/sweetest_sin.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.